monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Gnosis
“I am Seraph Gnosis… My duty is to carry out divine retribution to sinners.” Seraph Gnosis (グノーシス Gunōshisu) is one of the second generation Seraphim who were created to fill the gap left by Micaela who was promoted to leader of the Seven Archangels, and Lucifina. Biography After collecting the Mithril Ore, Luka, and the party goes to investigate the strange power radiating from the summit of Mt. Saint Amos. At the peak, they find Micaela, barely alive. Luka has a flashback to his fundamental reality self, and he immediately recognises her as his aunt. Micaela is glad to see Luka, despite her being on the verge of death. Micaela warns them that the being who put her in this state is still here, and the party promptly feels an even greater power coming from above them, and the world goes dark. They look to the sky, and they see a deformed angel. She introduces herself as Gnosis, a member of the second generation of Seraphim. Her duty is to deliver divine judgement to sinners. When Luka asks if Gnosis did this to Micaela, she admits that she put her in this state, but that Micaela must also bear half of the blame for it. Micaela living out her days on earth caused her power to dwindle and therefore put her in a state where Gnosis could fight her. If Gnosis had fought Micaela while she was still at her full power, Gnosis would have had no chance. She almost feels sorry for Micaela. This scene will differ substantially from here on, depending on whether Luka took Ilias or Alice with him. If you took Ilias, she will mention that despite Micaela losing a great deal of her power, no other angel should be able to rival her. Ilias is also unaware of any angel by the name of Gnosis, and she asks Gnosis whether she came from a parallel world. Gnosis responds that she cannot assist her at present, but in the future, she will be able to answer all of her questions, implying there will be the option to pick a faction in the future. If you took Alice, she insults Gnosis’ cowardice for attacking Micaela only after she was severely weakened. She challenges Gnosis to come down and fight her. Gnosis informs Alice that the current cross-world deviation by her and Luka is at 26%. Although greater than average, it is not at a critical level just yet. However, if she executed each of them right now, chaosisation would accelerate by up to 125%, and the damage caused by it would increase by 67%, effectively dooming the world. Also, Luka is the son of Marcellus, the man who has deviated more than anyone else from the original timeline. She will not execute Luka because he is the key to finding Marcellus. As much as she wants to execute them, she cannot as the consequences of doing so are too great. In short, the Seraphim can’t intervene directly unless the person in question deviates too much from their own history. After this, she leaves the world. She is fought in Part 2 on the Alice route (on the Ilias route, Zion is the one faced instead). When the team reach Esta , Luka is projected alone in a parallel version by Raphaela , where Ilias's word is the law and everybody is safe under the guidance of the goddess. He is invited by Raphaela to follow this road, but Saja intervene to convince him that those people are slave and everyone should be free to do as they wish. Once he's back to the world, he informs his friends of this event. Afterwards, they take a boat to check if the local Tartarus rift can be accessed and if there's a link to the inhabitant's disappearance. Unsuccesful, the team eventually come back ashore and notice some activity coming from the Tartarus. Eventually, Gnosis comes out and decides to eliminate them as their death would only passably increase the chaosization rate while his inquiries about Tartarus could pose a threat to the angel's plans. After a few minutes of fighting, Luka tells that he already saw what was on the other side. Upon hearing that he was invited to see Heaven by Raphaela, Gnosis relents and stop attacking the group, as it means he's one of the chosen who will be able to join them. She leaves after telling that he will soon have a great choice to make. Monsterpedia Entry “An unknown Seraphim whose existence has not been recorded. Equipped with mechanical weapons throughout her entire body, she specialises in annihilating foreign enemies. She appears to be a mechanical being, but further details are unknown.” Attacks *'Attack' – One Foe *'Proselytising Fellatio' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Drill' – One Foe, Auto Hit, Physical Attribute *'Heat Rush' – 3 Random Foes, Physical, Fire Attribute, Burn 10% *'Ice Charge' – 3 Random Foes, Physical, Ice Attribute, Freeze 10% *'Fiery Exhaust' – All Foes, Physical, Fire Attribute, Burn 10% *'Frozen Exhaust' – All Foes, Physical, Ice Attribute, Freeze 10% *'Shock Wave' – All Foes, Physical, Lightning Attribute *'Full Gatling' – One Foe, Physical Attribute, 4 Hits *'Beam Scythe' – 5 Random Foes, Auto Hit, Physical Attribute *'Mass Dispel' – All Foes, Dispel All Strategy Evaluation “Gnosis..!? I don’t know of this Angel…Let’s devise a strategy from what you’ve learned after your battle. Your enemy seems to be using all kinds of magic. Silence is effective against her, so use it to seal her magic. Confusion also connects easily and is worth using. Despite the fact that she is an angel, she is still a machine which makes her vulnerable to thunder and water. That is roughly all I can advise you. But, what is this angel… ……..” Gallery 131.jpg|Gnosis Character Profile GnosisCensored.png 0578 1616.png Category:Angels Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Gnosis Category:Seraphim Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Bosses Category:Super Boss Category:Artist: Xelvy